My Life is my Example
by Obsessed987
Summary: Bella feels like she has lost everything, but being adopted by the Cullens could just be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Watch as she takes a journey to find happiness, friendship and most of all love! Rated M for lang/lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**One of my first attempts at writing a proper fanfic so please go easy on me!  
****I do not own Twilight, I just like to make up stories about the characters ;)**

* * *

**Prologue**

There is a quote that says "my life is my example." If this is true for everyone then I am trying to figure out what I would see if I looked at my life. On the outside I suppose other people would just see another average teenage girl, nothing special to look at, a bit socially awkward and I don't exactly have the best fashion sense; but I wish that for just one day, even one hour they could feel what I feel when I am alone, because in truth alone is basically all I feel. It is getting to the point in my life where in one way or another everybody leave, be it through death or moving away. The person that was my best friend here in Phoenix, Angela, moved away, and I think if somebody moves away everybody says that they are going to stay in touch and write to each other all the time and visit each other, but in reality we kept in touch for about a week and then all communication seemed to stop. I miss Angela so much right now, we were so alike, we read the same books, listened to the same music, and we were both also very quiet and we didn't always need to be talking and voicing our opinions to each other, we just got it. The silences were comfortable. I know that it is my own fault that I feel this way, it is my own fault that I feel sad, but, I guess in some kind of sick way I enjoy the unhappiness, it reminds me that things are fragile and that nothing lasts because everything can be so easily ripped apart. My name is Bella Swan, I am an only child, and recently my parents lives were taken in a car accident and now I am being shipped from my childhood home in Phoenix, Arizona to the tiny forest covered town called Forks, Washington because I have been adopted by a family called… the Cullens.

...

Having only just turned seventeen and having no other living relatives I had to be adopted! I think that my social worker, Victoria thinks that there is something seriously wrong with me because ever since she has met me I have been basically devoid of any emotion at all. I don't think that she has seen me smile once. But what she doesn't understand is that I don't want other people to see my emotions, my feelings, they are for me to see and nobody else. But this has also resulted in the fact that once every two weeks when I arrive in Forks I have to meet up with some kind of therapist just to make sure that I don't lose my mind.

Victoria, with her crazy, curly, firey hair is going to be flying to Forks with me to make sure that I meet my adoptive parents okay, and that I don't try and run off anywhere in either airport. The only reason that I am thankful to the Cullens is because if they hadn't decided to adopt me so quickly I would have been stuck in the system moving from foster home to foster home waiting for the day someone decided to adopt me.

I leave to go to Forks in exactly one day. Victoria and I are at my house getting together the final pieces of my belongings and the things I want to keep of my parents belongings, I get to sleep here for one last night and then we leave at 8am. Packing the whole of my Phoenix life into a few small boxes and 2 medium sized suitcases makes me realise just how pathetic my life in Phoenix really is. I have endless amounts of classic books where I suppose a normal teenager would have CD's, posters, make-up and other insignificant things.

Tomorrow is going to be the first day of my new life, I am just really hoping that is doesn't turn out to be as fucked up as the first seventeen years of my life!

* * *

**Next chapter- It's time for Bella to meets the Cullens...  
Not sure how my updates are going to work, I'm a busy girl!  
Please review, I'd love to know what you all think.  
Thanks for reading  
Olivia x  
**


	2. Chapter 2: One

**Back again :) just a short one  
****I do not own Twilight or the characters**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My mother and father were great people. My dad was quite high up in the Police force back in Phoenix and my mom liked to pick and choose jobs according to her mood. They taught me to try and be nice to everyone and even if I didn't like them to try and tolerate them, and I am having to remind myself of this fact in the airport with Victoria. She annoys the hell out of me, and I wish that for just a few seconds she would stop talking and give me some peace. But no. I know that she is trying to help me and prepare me for what is about to happen but I really couldn't care less. I have lost my family, and I have given up. We have just checked in at the airport and we are sat waiting for our flight to be called.

"Now Bella, don't forget what I have told you about the Cullen family. Carlise is the head surgeon at Forks hospital and his wife Esme is an interior designer. They have 5 other children, 3 of which have been adopted just like you." Victoria says all this in a patronising voice that makes her sound like she is talking to a 5 year old.

"Look" I say "you don't have to do this you know. I'm not scared about where I am going, I just hope that they will leave me alone so I can leave as soon as I turn eighteen!"

"Bella, I have to make sure you are comfortable, it's my job. I know you have been through a lot in last couple of months, but I really think you will like the Cullens. They are lovely people, so will you please just try?"

"I'll try" I grumbled just to appease her, and to try and get her to stop talking. She doesn't.

"Carlise and Esme are going to come and pick you up from the airport and that is where we will part ways. Hopefully your belongings from Phoenix that you couldn't bring with you now will arrive from being shipped to Forks in a couple of days."

"Yeah that's fine", I say just to make it sound like I am listening to anything she has to say. I don't understand why I am acting so rude and angry but I just can't seem to stop.

About 20 minutes later our flight is called for boarding so Victoria and I make our way onto the plane. As the plane takes off I can't seem to stop fidgeting. All of a sudden, what I am actually doing today seems to have hit me and now I have become nervous. My knees won't stop shaking in my seat, and by the end of this plane journey I'm going to have no fingernails left to chew on.

The plane arrives at Sea Tac airport in Seattle a few hours later and as we leave the plane and go and collect our bags I feel like I am going to have a full on panic attack, I can't breathe and feel faint.

Stop.

I tell myself to take some deep breaths and to stop being so stupid. These people here are trying to help me. God I hope they are nice!

"Bella, come on hurry up. We don't want to keep the Cullens waiting."

We rush to get my bags and make our way to the exit where we are going to meet Carlise and Esme.

* * *

**I know I said this chapter they would meet the Cullens but I didn't have a lot of time :( maybe in the next chapter, you never know ;)  
****Review, review, review! It'll make me happy!  
****Olivia x**


	3. Chapter 3: Two

**Hello again!  
New update!  
I do not own Twilight or the characters! :)**

* * *

**Two**

As Victoria and I make our way to the arrivals lounge I can see two middle aged people holding a piece of paper with my name written across it. It is cheesy but that makes me smile a bit internally. The woman who I assume to be Esme is small and has a gorgeous shade of caramel coloured hair. She is pretty and her features just look warm and inviting and although she could never replace my erratic, lovely mother, I could see that maybe if I needed her I wouldn't feel like I couldn't go to Esme with my problems. Stood next to Esme is who I'm guessing to be Carlise. He has these pale, but piercing blue eyes that just draw you in, and has bright blonde hair. Carlise is beautiful. I find my new father figure weirdly attractive which is a little bit worrying. These two people both look so…nice! It was definitely not what I was expecting.

Me and Victioria walk up to Carlise and Esme and Victoria introduces us both.  
"Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Cullen, my name is Victoria and this is Isabella Swan, I am Isabella's social worker."

"Please call us Esme and Carlise, it is such a pleasure to meet you both." Esme proceeds to shake hands with Victoria and then she turns and holds her hand out to me waiting for me to shake it. I am still nervous and as I raise my hand to shake Esme's I can see it shaking slightly, and I'm sure that everyone else could see my hand was shaking as well which is highly embarrassing for me. But as I shake hands with Esme I look up and she is giving such a happy smile that I can't hold back a small smile of my own. I look to Carlise and Victoria and they are both smiling too.

This is where Victoria has to leave me, Carlise and Esme step back a little so that me and Victoria can say our goodbyes.

"Bella, you will be absolutely fine here and if you have any problems you can get into contact with me whenever you want. I hope you give the Cullens a chance because I think if you do you might be pleasantly surprised!"

As much as Victoria has annoyed me throughout this whole process I think that I am going to miss her a little bit because she is the only one who has stayed by my side through this whole awful ordeal and I think that I am grateful for that.

"Erm, thankyou Victoria, for everything you have done for me. I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch to you but I just can't seem to stop it."

"I understand why Bella, anybody would. Look I'm sorry but I have to go and check in to catch my flight back. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I watch as Victoria leaves and gives one last wave before she is lost in the crowd of people that are in the airport. I walk with my bags over to Carlise and Esme.

"Are you ready to get going Isabella?" Carlise asks.

"Yeah, but would you be able to call me Bella?"

"Of course Bella, lets get going."

I walk out of the airport beside Carlise and Esme until they both stop outside of a sleek black, expensive looking Mercedes. Okay, so nobody told me that these people seem to be really rich. Carlise takes my bags from me and puts them in the trunk.

"You can get in the car Bella." Says Esme, so I do as she says and climb in the back. We set off on the drive to Forks.

"Bella if you have any problems or you just need to talk to someone please don't hesitate to come to me." Esme said in a soothing voice that made me realise if I did have any problems she would be the first person I go to.

"Thankyou Esme." I said in a quite voice.

"So as you know we have 5 other children, 2 of which are biological, Alice and Edward. Alice is a force of nature and once she sets her mind to something it is impossible to stop her, but I don't think you could find a more caring person. Her twin Edward is a lot quieter than her and I would say a little more brooding" Carlise said with a slight chuckle, "Edward is very intelligent, you Alice and Edward will all be in the same year at school, so at least you will know some people. Emmet was our first adoptive son, we adopted him when he was 4 years old. He is one of the happiest light hearted people you will probably ever meet. Rosalie and Jasper are twins also and we adopted them when they had just turned 5. Rosalie is fiercely protective of her family and her car. And Jasper seems to be in touch with everyone's feelings and is a very thoughtful person. They are all a year older than you, Alice and Edward." You can hear the pride bursting through Carlise's voice. It is quite obvious that Carlise and Esme's children are their world and that their family is close. I can't help but feel that my arrival is going to mess up their perfect family life.

"You should also know that Alice and Jasper are a couple and Emmet and Rosalie are a couple. Some people think this is a bit odd, but love is love." I do have to admit that this did come as a bit of a surprise but to be honest it really didn't bother me that much, I mean their not related they just live in the same house so why would it be a problem?

All of the talking took up a lot of time and before I knew it we were passing the boundaries into Forks.

Green. That is all I could see green grass, green trees, green moss. The only thing that wasn't green was the sky, but that was grey so it didn't make me feel any better.

As if she could read my mind Esme said "The weather here in Forks may come as a bit of a shock to you. It is definitely a lot colder and wetter than Phoenix!"

"I wish I had brought some warmer clothes with me now!" I said as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, I'm sure Alice will take you shopping. She never passes up the option to shop, especially if she has free range of my credit card." Esme said with a little bit of a scared look on her face that told me she must have had a few bad experiences of Alice and her credit card.

We are driving down a quiet road with trees on either side of it, and Carlise turns the car onto a private secluded little road. If you had just been driving past without looking you probably wouldn't have even noticed that this road existed.

The house at the end of the road was colossal! You couldn't even call it a house it was a mansion. I thought I was going to have some difficulty trying to find a quiet place with all of the people that are going to be living in it with me, but with the sheer size of this house I know that I am definitely not going to have a problem.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the Cullens?" Carlise asked.

Was I ready? I have no idea but I guess that I am about to find out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
****Please review, I'd love to know what you think.  
Olivia x**


End file.
